2009 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 ---- - A-25= 1. Abdala, F. & Martinelli, A.G. & Bento Soares, M. & De la Fuente, M.S. & Ribeiro, A.M. (2009) - South American Middle Triassic continental faunas with amniotes: Biostratigraphic and correlation. Palaeontologia Africana, 44:83-87. ---- '2. & & Bardet, N. & Pereda Suberbiola, X. & Akkrim, D. & Amalik, M. & Benabdallah, A. (2009) - ''The marine vertebrate faunal succession (Selachians, Actinopterygians and marine reptiles) from the Maastrichtian phosphate deposits of Benguerir (Ganntour Basin, Morocco). p. 24. (Abstract) In: Jalil, N. E. (coordinator). 1st International Congress on North African vertebrate Palaeontology. Program & abstracts.May 25-27, 2009. Cadi Ayyad University. Marrakech, Morocco. 87 pp. ---- '3. & Hosseinzadeh, R. & Antunes, M.T. & Balbino, A.C. & Kozlov, V.A. & (2009) - Review of the enigmatic Eocene shark genus Xiphodolamia (Chondrichthyes, Lamniformes) and description of a new species recovered from Angola, Iran and Jordan. ''Journal of African Earth Sciences, 55 (3–4): 197–204. DOI ---- '4. Adolfssen, J. (2009) - Crossing the boundary: insights on an elasmobranch recovery fauna.(Abstract). ''Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology, 29 (Supplement to Number 3): 52A. DOI ---- '5. Agnolin, F.L. (2009) - El registro fósil de Ciconia lydekkeri Ameghino, 1891 en el Pleistoceno de Sudamérica. ''Studia Geologica Salmanticensia, 45(1):53-58. ---- '6. Agnolin, F.L. (2009) - Sistemática y filogenia de las aves fororracoideas (Gruiformes, Cariamae). ''Fundación de Historia Natural Félix de Azara. ---- '7. Agnolin, F.L. (2009) - Una nueva especie del género Megapaloelodus (Aves, Phoenicopteridae, Palaelodinae) del Mioceno superior del Noroeste de Argentina. ''Revista del Museo Argentino de Ciencias Naturales, 11(1):23-32. ---- '8. Agnolin, F.L. & Martinelli, A.G. (2009) - Fossil birds from the Late Cretaceous Los Alamitos Formation, Río Negro Province, Argentina. ''Vertebrata PalAsiatica, 47(4):399-310. ---- '9. Agnolin, F.L. & Martinelli, A.G. (2009) - Fossil birds from the Late Cretaceous Los Alamitos Formation, Río Negro Province, Argentina. ''Journal of South American Earth Sciences, 27(1):42-49. DOI ---- '10. Agostinho, M.B. (2009) - ''Reconhecimento geológico (formações Santo Anastácio e Adamantina) e paleobiológico (Mesoeucrocodylia, Baurusuchidae e Sphagesauridae) na região do Estado de São Paulo. Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Estadual Paulista ---- '11. Alberdi, M.T. & Cerdeño, E. & Ortiz Jaureguizar, E. & Prado, J.L. (2009) - ''Las investigaciones del Museo Nacional de Ciencias Naturales en América del Sur. In: Lobón-Cerviá J, Morales J (comps), Notas para la historia reciente del Museo Nacional de Ciencias Naturales. ---- '12. Albino, A.M. & Tomassini, R. & Brizuela, S. (2009) - Presencia del lagarto teiido Tupinambis en la Formación Monte Hermoso de Farola Monte Hermoso, Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires (Argentina). '' , 46(1):177-188. ---- '13. Allain, R. & Läng, É. (2009) - Origine et évolution des saurischiens. ''Comptes Rendus Palevol, 8:243-256. DOI ---- '14. Allen, V. & Paxton, H. & Hutchinson, J.R. (2009) - Variation in center of mass estimates for extant sauropsids and its importance for reconstructing inertial properties of extinct archosaurs. ''Anatomical Record, 292(9):1442-1461. DOI ---- '15. Alonso, R.N. (2009) - ''Dinosaurios Salteños y argentinos. Un fascinante capítulo en la historia de la tierra. Mundo Gráfico Editorial. ---- '16. Alvarenga, H. (2009) - ''Museu de História Natural Taubate - Sua história e seu futuro. Funat. ---- '17. Alves, B.A. (2009) - ''Análise macroscópica de padrões de desgaste dentário de Colbertia magellanica, Price & Paula-Couto (1950). Unpublished graduation dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro ---- '18. Antonio, F.A. (2009) - ''Descrição de amostras fósseis apreendidas pela Polícia Federal no Estado do Paraná e considerações sobre a legislação brasileira acerca da proteção do patrimônio fossilífero. Unpublished graduate dissertation, Universidade Federal do Paraná ---- '19. Applegate, S.P. (2009) - Phyletic studies. Part 1 : Tiger sharks. Universitad Nal. Auton. Mexico. ''Instituta da Geologia, Revista, Mexico. 2(1) : 55-64, 9 figs. ---- '20. Aragón, J.L. (2009) - ''Dinosaurios en Chile. Grupo de Investigaciones Paleontológicas de Chile. ---- '21. Aramayo, S.A. (2009) - A brief sketch of the Monte Hermoso human footprints site, south coast of Buenos Aires Province, Argentina. ''Ichnos, Special issue. 16:49-54. ---- '22. Aramayo, S.A. & Manera de Bianco, T. (2009) - Late Quaternary palaeoichnological sites at Southern Atlantic coast of Buenos Aires Province, Argentina. Mammal, Bird and Hominid evidences. ''Ichnos, Special issue. 16:25-32. ---- '23. Aria, C. & & & Chakir, M. & Amalik, M. (2009) - Selachian turnover after KT crisis in the basin of Gantour (Morocco).(Abstract). Congrès international 1st NAVEP, 25–27 may 2009. Marrakech. (Poster) ---- '''24. Ávila, L.J. (2009) - Rodolfo Magin Casamiquela: 1932-2008. ''Cuadernos de Herpetología, 23(2): 101-103. ---- '25. Azevedo, S.A.K. & Carvalho, L.B. (2009) - ''O uso da tomografia computadorizada no estudo de vertebrados fósseis no Museu Nacional/UFRJ. In: Werner Jr H, Lopes J (eds), Tecnologias 3D: Paleontologia, Arqueologia e Fetologia. Revinter, pp.1-32. ---- - B-10= '1. Báez, A.M. & Moura, G.J.B. & Gómez, R.O. (2009) - Anurans from the Lower Cretaceous Crato Formation of Northeastern Brazil implications for the early divergence of neobatrachians. ''Cretaceous Research, 30(4):829-846. ---- '2. Barnes, L.G. & Reynolds, R.E. (2009) - A new species of Early Miocene allodelphinid dolphin (Cetacea, Odontoceti, Platanistoidea) from Cajon Pass, southern California. ''Museum of Northern Arizona Bulletin, 65:483-507. ---- '3. Barros, R.C.R. (2009) - ''Os processos heterocrônicos nos vertebrados: O exemplo dos Rhynchosauria (Reptilia, Archosauromorpha) do estado do rio Grande do Sul, Brasil. Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidade Federal do Rio Grande do Sul ---- '4. Beatty, B.L. (2009) - New material of ''Cornwallius sookensis (Mammalia: Desmostylia) from the Yaquina Formation of Oregon. , 29:894–909. DOI ---- '5. Belinchón, M. & Peñalver, E. & Montoya, P. & Gascó, F. (2009) - ''Crónicas de fósiles. Las colecciones paleontológicas del Museo de Ciencias Naturales de Valencia. Valencia: Ayuntamiento de Valencia. Regidoría de Cultura. ---- '6. Bell, A. & Everhart, M.J. (2009) - A new specimen of Parahesperornis (Aves: Hesperornithiformes) from the Smoky Hill Chalk (Early Campanian) of western Kansas. ''Kansas Academy of Science, Transactions, 112(1/2):7-14. DOI ---- '7. Bencke, G.A. & Jardim, M.M.A. & Borges-Martins, M. & Zank, C. (2009) - ''Composição e padrões de distribuição da fauna de tetrápodes recentes do Rio Grande do Sul, Brasil. In: Ribeiro AM, Bauermann SG, Scherer CS (eds), Quaternário do Rio Grande do Sul. Integrando conhecimentos. Monografías da Sociedade Brasileira de Paleontologia, pp.123-142. ---- '8. Bento Soares, M. & Dornelles, J.E. (2009) - ''Cinodontes, a chave para a origem dos mamíferos. In: Da Rosa ÁAS (ed), Vertebrados Fósseis de Santa Maria e Região. Pallotti, pp.153-208. ---- '9. Bergqvist, L.P. & Bastos, A.C.F. (2009) - A postura locomotora de Colbertia magellanica (Mammalia, Notoungulata) da bacia de São José de Itaboraí (Paleoceno superior), Rio de Janeiro. ''Revista Brasileira de Paleontologia, 12(1):83-89. ---- '10. Bermudez-Rochas, D.D. (2009) - New hybodont shark assemblage from the Early Cretaceous of the Basque-Cantabrian Basin. ''Geobios, 42 (6): 675–686. DOI ---- - C-0= '''1. - D-0= '''1. - E-0= '''1. - F-0= '''1. - G-0= '''1. - H-0= '''1. - I-0= '''1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '''1. - O-0= '''1. - P-0= '''1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-0= '''1. - S-0= '''1. - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-06-30 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List